


Уикэнд в Лестрейндж-холле

by BloodyLadyMary



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [33]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyLadyMary/pseuds/BloodyLadyMary
Summary: одним прекрасным днем на пороге дома Лэнгдона появляется его друг Тесей с просьбой помочь устроить его помолвку.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 6





	Уикэнд в Лестрейндж-холле

**Author's Note:**

> POV, AU, ООС, кроссовер навеян серий романов Вудхауза «Дживс и Вустер».

Ничто не предвещало беды в тот прекрасный июньский день! Хотя, возможно, это был июль. Так или иначе, но с утра меня разбудил Генри, сообщив, что меня ожидает мой старинный друг Тесей, с которым мы познакомились в колледже. Перспективнейший молодой человек, строит карьеру в министерстве. Будь он сыном моего отца, тот бы непременно гордился им. К счастью, моему отцу крупно повезло: его единственным сыном был я, из чего следовало, что конкуренцию мне составлять было некому.

— Генри, передай мистеру Скамандеру, что я встречусь с ним в обед в «Слепой свинье».

— Сожалею, сэр, но мистер Скамандер настаивает и на моем присутствии.

— Вот оно как… Ладно, скажи, пусть подождет в гостиной. Предложи ему чаю.

— Очень хорошо, сэр.

Конечно, я предпочел бы переговорить с ним после, иначе это означало бы изменить своим правилам и подняться раньше десяти утра. Неслыханная рань для молодого человека. Впрочем Тесей был ранней пташкой, а министерская служба уже кипела вовсю, как куриный бульон, в то время как я еще даже не приступал к утреннему чаю. Мой распорядок он бы точно не оценил, так что я попросил Генри придумать за меня какую-нибудь уважительную причину, почему я задерживаюсь.

— А, старина Тесей! — поприветствовал я. Вид у него, надо сказать, был подавленный, как у спелого каберне после ручной дробилки.

— Лэнгдон, как хорошо, что ты пришел. У меня к тебе деликатное дело.

— Слушаю и внимаю.

— Ты ведь знаешь Лестрейнджей?

— Лестрейнджи, Лестрейнджи… А! Ну конечно, Лестрейнджи! Лорд Корвус, жуткий человек. Я имею знакомство с Лестрейнджами более близкое, чем хотелось бы. Лорд Корвус и мой отец не переносят друг друга, в свое время у них сорвалась какая-то сделка…

— Я люблю ее, Лэнгдон.

— Кого? — не понял я, увлекшись воспоминаниям.

— Литу, дочь лорда Корвуса.

— Нет! Ты шутишь!

Возможно, я переборщил с реакцией, но Тесей был слишком поглощен душевной драмой, чтобы придать этому значение.

— Нисколько. Пару недель назад Лита вместе со своим младшим братом гостила у нас по приглашению Ньюта. Ты ведь помнишь Ньюта?

Конечно, я помнил Ньюта. Младший брат Тесея, слишком увлеченный зоологией, чтобы замечать в этом мире что-то еще.

— Они с Литой учились вместе и месяц назад случайно встретились в министерстве. Ньют пригласил ее к нам…

— Ближе к делу, Тесей, — поторопил я, не желая тратить время на определенно очень важную предысторию.

— Конечно, прости. Ты бы видел ее, Лэнгдон! — Тесей сразу перешел в наступление. — Очень бойкая юная леди, невероятно привлекательная, скромная, но в то же время напористая. На ферме мы каждый день вместе катались на лошадях, которых разводит мама, гуляли в парке. Лита отвечает мне взаимностью.

— Так в чем проблема?

Тесей будто бы очнулся от своих фантазий и наконец обратил на меня внимание.

— Ты сам только что сказал, что ее отец суров.

— Ну так тебе нужно свататься не к нему, — по-дружески подбодрил я.

— Но нам нужно его благословение.

Да, это была задачка. Лорд Корвус напоминал мне русского лича из сказок, который чах над своим имуществом. Не то чтобы он был скуп и готов удавиться за каждый шиллинг, но свою собственность, под понятие которой попадали и дети, охранял, как Федеральный резервный банк Нью-Йорка.

— Почему ты решил, что ничего не выйдет? Ты уже делал предложение и потерпел фиаско?

— Если бы. Мне хочется произвести на него впечатление сразу после первого знакомства.

— Уверен, у тебя получится! — Я от души хлопнул его по плечу. — А что по этому поводу говорит Лита?

— Мы еще не поднимали эту тему.

— Но ты ей уже сделал предложение?

— Боюсь, что нет. Я пока не решился, но верю, что она скажет «да».

— Дружище, в таких вопросах нужно идти до конца, чтобы быть уверенным, что не зря суешь голову в пасть льва.

— Льва?

— Лорда Корвуса.

Каберне в дробилке был уже готов, и, кажется, начинался процесс брожения.

— Ладно, какой у тебя план действий?

Виноград воспрял духом.

— Во время моего визита в Лестрейндж-холл я намерен просить ее руки. Я должен доказать лорду Корвусу свою состоятельность, чтобы он знал, что я твердо стою на своих двоих.

— Думаю, он оценит, что ты — правая рука директора Трэверса.

— Хотелось бы верить. А еще я хотел одолжить у тебя на будущий уикэнд Генри.

— Одолжить Генри? Как костюм?

Перспектива оказаться без такого незаменимого камердинера, как Генри, вселяла в меня трепетный ужас. С другой стороны, обходился же я как-то прежде без него до нашего знакомства. К тому же всегда можно отправиться навестить отца. Хотя за его свадебным брюзжанием уикэнд покажется вечностью.

— Не как костюм, Лэнгдон, но суть ты уловил! Возможно, он смог бы что-то толковое мне подсказать. К тому же молодой джентльмен, появляющийся в обществе камердинера, имеет больший вес.

— Еще бы, вдвоем вы будете весить значительно больше, — не к месту сострил я. Тесею шутка не приглянулась. — Как же ты потом объяснишь лорду Корвусу, что остался без камердинера, когда Генри займет свое законное место?

— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Вероятно, найму собственного камердинера. В будущем месяце меня может ожидать повышение годового жалования.

— Ладно, я объясню ситуацию Генри, — сжалился я. Тесей заключил меня в крепкие медвежьи объятия. Со стороны трудно было представить, что в нем таится подобная силища.

Против ожиданий, Генри принял известие не столь радужно, как надеялся Тесей, когда я позвал его в гостиную.

— Ты, конечно же, все слышал? — поддел я, но Генри оставил замечание без внимания.

— Не сочтите за грубость, сэр, но в клубе «Ганимед», где я состою, не одобрят того, что мне придется обслуживать другого джентльмена. Это грозит не только исключением из клуба, но и в будущем запятнанной репутацией.

— В будущем? Ты же не намерен уходить? Что может запятнать твою репутацию, если ты уже работаешь на меня?

— Если вы настаиваете, сэр.

— Я… не то хотел сказать.

Вот тут уже Тесей позволил себе развеселиться, несмотря на отказ Генри, но легкий нрав не позволил мне испытать по этому поводу досаду.

— Как думаешь, Генри, у Тесея есть шансы заинтересовать лорда Лестрейнджа?

— Полагаю, что так. Мистер Скамандер респектабельный и целеустремленный джентльмен, сэр.

— Спасибо, Генри, — вставил Тесей.

— Да-да. Но… ты понимаешь? Есть ли у тебя какой-нибудь план, чтобы выставить старину Тесея в более выгодном свете?

— Если позволите, сэр. Роль контрастов часто помогает с большим успехом добиться желаемого.

— Хватит ходить вокруг да около, Генри, выкладывай.

— Я бы рекомендовал вам сложить багаж и провести следующий уикэнд в Лестрейндж-холле вместе с мистером Скамандером.

Я тяжело вздохнул, не питая больших надежд относительного подобного уикэнда, но чего не сделаешь ради друга.

— А к чему контрасты?

— Если вам угодно, сэр, вы могли бы выступить катализатором в помолвке мисс Лестрейндж и мистера Скамандера. Ваше предыдущее знакомство с юной мисс позволило бы поднять вопрос о замужестве, о чем вы сообщите лорду Корвусу. Воспользовавшись вашим ораторским талантом, вы могли бы добиться того, что лорд Корвус пожелал бы выдать свою дочь за любого, кроме вас.

Я бы счел это за комплимент, если бы не был знаком с Генри, а значит, за его благодушным тоном скрывался тщательно выверенный сарказм.

— Уверен, что так и будет, — приободрился Тесей. При своем и без того немалом росте он стал казаться еще внушительнее, так что смог бы вкрутить лампочку, не прибегая к помощи стремянки.

— Начать ухлестывать за Литой и получить от ворот поворот? — с сомнением протянул я.

— Когда лорд Корвус отнесется к вашей кандидатуре со скепсисом, на сцене появится мистер Скамандер, который к тому моменту уже неофициально попросит руки мисс Лестрейндж. Тогда мисс сообщит лорду Корвусу, что у нее уже есть избранник, с которым она готова связать свою судьбу.

— Ты гений, Генри! — воскликнул Тесей.

— Благодарю вас, сэр. Конечно, чтобы избежать недоразумений, я бы посоветовал предупредить обо всем мисс Лестрейндж сразу после нашего приезда и вашего предложения, разумеется.

Так и получилось, что спустя ровно неделю поезд уносил нас — меня, Генри и Тесея — в Хатфордшир. Чтобы вы представляли себе, что такое Лестрейндж-холл: очень зеленое и очень глухое место недалеко от Лондона, куда ни один уважающий себя человек не сунется по доброй воле.

Когда кэбмен высадил нас у парадного входа, нас встретила Лита. Не смущаясь меня и Генри, она тут же набросилась на Тесея. Довольно современно. Как и говорил Тесей — девицей она была бойкой. Оставив нас на попечение дворецкого, Лита утянула Тесея прогуляться по саду, сообщив, что ужин подадут через четыре часа и у меня как раз есть время переодеться с дороги и привести себя в порядок.

— Учти, Генри, — напутствовал я, пока тот распаковывал скромный багаж с единственным костюмом на вечер, — нам придется иметь дело с демоном во плоти.

— Не уверен, что правильно понимаю вас, сэр.

— Лорд Корвус, конечно же.

— Среди слуг за ним не водится подобной репутации, сэр.

Я громко фыркнул, почти как жеребец перед забегом.

— Однако догадываюсь, что вы подразумеваете, сэр. Лорд Корвус славится тем, что держит всех, как бы сказать это помягче, в ежовых рукавицах.

— Про него рассказывают жуткие истории, почему он уже дважды стал вдовцом.

— Печально, сэр. Как мне известно от моего покойного дяди Чарли, служившего когда-то у лорда Корвуса, леди Лорена, мать мисс Литы, скончалась вскорости после ее рождения.

— Было бы неуместно упомянуть такое за обедом.

— Очень точное замечание, сэр. Особенно учитывая, что вам необходимо произвести впечатление на лорда Корвуса, если мы хотим добиться успеха.

— Главное — не перегнуть палку! У Тесея как раз есть время, чтобы объясниться с Литой, попросить ее руки, рассказать наш план, а за ужином… Думаю, мне необходимо некоторое время провести с ней наедине, иначе никто не поверит, что я намерен сделать ей предложение.

— Вы как всегда наблюдательны, сэр.

Сарказм это был или я все же добился комплимента своим умственным способностям? Времени выяснять не было, часики тикали, так что, дав возможность старине Тесею объясниться, я направился в парк, где и встретил счастливую парочку, которую не преминул от души поздравить.

— Лэнгдон, Тесей мне все рассказал! Это так благородно с твоей стороны — помочь нам убедить папу. Только как ты собираешься это сделать? Ведь он не переносит твоего отца? Я даже не решилась сообщить ему, что ты приедешь вместе с Тесеем. Он считает, что у нас будет гостить Ньют.

— Предоставь это мне, — отмахнулся я, полагая, что за ужином все должно начаться и там же кончиться. — Я уже велел Генри заказать обратные билеты, так что не успею утомить своим присутствием. Главное — делай вид, что не удивлена моим предложением. А тебе лучше нас оставить, — это я уже обратился к Тесею, который сиял, как начищенный шиллинг. — Иначе никто не поверит, что я хочу жениться на твоей невесте.

Это были самые томительные часы в обществе девушки, когда я, человек, наделенный талантом красноречия и способный разговорить даже своего дядю Юстаса, не смог найти для общения ни одной темы увлекательнее, чем Тесей. Зато мы с Литой на пару исчерпали ее до самого дна.

— Иногда мне кажется, что отец меня не замечает.

— Разве это не хорошо? Не смотри так на меня! Я имею в виду, это значит, что он с радостью избавится от тебя, выдав замуж, и ты сбежишь из-под опеки.

— Думаю, ты прав, Лэнгдон. Почти все внимание он уделяет Корвусу. Он возлагает на него большие надежды.

— Постой, ты имеешь в виду «на себя»?

— На моего младшего брата.

— Его тоже зовут Корвус?

— Тебя это удивляет? — Она засмеялась.

— Какой здравомыслящий человек вообще подумает назвать кого-нибудь Корвусом? Ставлю пятьдесят фунтов, что лет через пять жена юного Корвуса произведет на свет еще одного. Уверен, это самое беспроигрышное пари, которое у меня было!

— Если все сделаешь как надо, то мы с Тесеем назовем нашего первенца в честь тебя.

На моем веку встречались и более заманчивые предложения, где можно применить мое имя. Лишь перспектива дожить вечер до конца вселяла надежду на светлое будущее.

Ужин близился, как и долгожданная встреча с лордом Корвусом. В большой обеденный зал я спускался, чувствуя себя спартанцем перед надвигающимся на него войском персов, воображая гадости, которые могу услышать о собственной семье. Тогда вся затея провалится, потому что я буду выглядеть полным олухом, если после подобного попрошу руки его дочери.

Ставка была на то, что сразу после моего объявления лорда Корвуса внезапно осенит, из какой семьи я происхожу, и вот тогда, как в той игре, нужно будет крикнуть ключевое слово, когда на руках закончились карты.

Моим ключевым словом было «я — Лэнгдон Шоу!». Ну, или «Бинго!», если угодно. Непревзойденная победа. Надо лишь очень точно подловить момент между «он согласится на свадьбу» и «он придет в бешенство».

Воодушевившись этим, я занял за столом место подальше от лорда Корвуса, чтобы он не смог до меня дотянуться. Хотя соусником вполне мог бы метнуть и не промахнуться. Так что я оказался справа от юного Корвуса и напротив Тесея.

Лорд Корвус был точно таким же, как я его и запомнил — высокий, мощный, как дуб, с бородой, похожей на седую проволоку, глаза, как у Зевса, мечут в каждого мимо проходящего молнии, взгляд тяжелый, как моя тетя Корделия.

— А вы… — грозно проговорил лорд Корвус, когда подали ужин.

— Папа, это мистер Шоу, он друг мистера Скамандера и приехал сегодня днем вместе с ним.

— Шоу…

Все мое существо напряглось в тот роковой момент. Я чувствовал себя самоубийцей, добровольно вошедшим в вольер к хищнику и закрывшим за собой дверь на замок, чтобы уж точно не было шанса выбраться. Но, кажется, за то время, что прошло после его конфликта с моим отцом, он успел потерять интерес к фамилии Шоу.

— Мне казалось, нас должен был почтить своим присутствием младший брат мистера Скамандера.

— Ньют около недели назад уплыл в Северную Америку, милорд. — Тесей мужественно взял слово. — Поэтому я любезно предложил мистеру Шоу составить мне компанию. К тому же…

Следующие слова Тесей выговорил против воли, я буквально видел, как они превращались у него во рту в камни и перекрывали дыхание.

— К тому же мистер Шоу уже был знаком с мисс Литой.

Лорд Корвус взглянул на меня пристально, как рентген. Неудивительно, что обе его жены скончались.

— Вот как, — наконец изрек лорд Корвус. — Где же вы познакомились?

— На коннозаводческой ферме Скамандеров, — поспешно ответил я, пока Лита меня не опередила и мы не дали разные ответы. Заодно немного набил цену Тесею. Вот он, мой звездный час. — Я был проездом, решил навестить старину Тесея, когда возвращался со скачек в Хантингтон-корт. Я тогда поставил на Морскую Плясунью небольшую сумму. Увы, моя лошадь пришла только третьей. Был как раз выходной, а по выходным Тесей обычно навещает родное гнездо. Так что я решил скрасить печаль от проигрыша в дружеской компании за парой стаканчиков бренди.

Я был в ударе, плетя эту вдохновенную чушь лорду Корвусу, что после подтвердил Генри, поскольку помогал слугам Лестрейндж-холла прислуживать за ужином и слышал каждое мое слово.

Я рассказывал о бьющем копытом скамандеровском скакуне Пламенном Ветре, которого они собирались представить в Хантингтон-корт на грядущих скачках, и что по предварительным данным за него дают шестьдесят шесть к одному, о тенистых аллеях и поросших ряской прудах. В общем, всячески стараясь запудрить мозги, ввести в заблуждение, навешать лапши на уши и как там еще говорят, иногда вворачивая что-то про Тесея или про Литу. Или про Тесея и Литу вместе, чтобы в черепушке лорда Корвуса это словосочетание отложилось так же прочно, как Адам и Ева.

К моему удивлению, лорд Корвус не прерывал моей болтовни, хотя каждое мгновение своего монолога я готовился именно к этому.

Тут бы мне и остановиться, как бы невзначай заметив «не замечали ли вы, как хорошо вместе смотрятся Лита с Тесеем и какая бы из них получилась замечательная пара?», но вместо этого я сказал примерно следующее:

— Я хочу жениться на вашей дочери.

Лита и Тесей затаили дыхание, будто кто-то схватил их за горло, даже юный Корвус, не проявлявший ни малейшего интереса к беседе, напрягся, оглушительно скрипнув приборами по тарелке, точно скрипичный оркестр.

— Ведь я вас узнал, мистер Шоу.

Лорд Корвус неприлично ткнул в меня пальцем.

Я не успел крикнуть свое «Бинго!», это сделали за меня.

— Вы сын мистера Генри Шоу, газетного магната.

Тесей и Лита дружно вперили в меня одинаковые нечитаемые взгляды. Вот уж точно слаженная парочка, как яичница и бекон.

— Я? — Мне показалось, что в тот момент я задыхался, будто малиновое желе застряло поперек горла. Мой взгляд остекленел, как после попойки в «Слепой свинье». — Я. Ну да, да. Он известен в некоторых кругах, как мой отец.

— Ну что же… будь по-вашему.

— Что?

— Ваше предложение.

— Какое предложение?

— Что вы хотите жениться на Лите. Вы сами об этом сказали минуту назад.

Подумать только, он даже не злился, не возмущался. Он что, вообще непрошибаемый? Будто я сообщил ему, что вместо бифштекса на ужин будет стейк.

— Папа! — воскликнула Лита, но одно мановение тяжелой руки отца заставило ее тут же замолчать. Юный Корвус громко фыркнул, Тесей же задеревенел, как горная сосна.

— Тише, дитя, я так решил. — Лорд Корвус оценивающе взглянул на меня. — Зайдите ко мне в кабинет завтра перед завтраком. Мне надо все обдумать.

Я нашел взглядом Генри, но тот лишь неопределенно и едва уловимо пожал плечами.

Это был провал! Самое страшное — никто из нас не мог понять, что на уме у лорда Корвуса и почему он дал добро моей кандидатуре. Особенно после того, как я в красках расписывал ему жеребцов миссис Скамандер.

— Ну вот, Генри. Все пропало, я женюсь на девушке своего друга.

— Неприятно вышло, сэр.

— И не говори. Не могу понять, где я допустил оплошность. Мне казалось, все складывалось так удачно.

— Вы были очень убедительны, сэр. Возможно, даже слишком убедительны, сосредоточив все нити беседы в своих руках.

— Я делал, как мы и условились, блистал своим ораторским талантом.

— Ваш блеск затмил собою все вокруг, сэр.

— Это твоя вина, Генри! Это был твой план.

— Признаюсь, сэр, план имел некоторые подводные камни. Возможно, мы не располагаем всей информацией относительно взаимоотношений вашего отца и отца мисс Лестрейндж.

— Кажется, с обратным поездом до Лондона придется повременить. Отмени билеты.

— Как скажете, сэр.

Тут в дверь оглушительно постучали.

— Это мистер Скамандер, сэр.

— Впусти его, Генри.

— Лэнгдон! Я не понимаю, что происходит!

— Кажется, мы переоценили лорда Корвуса.

— Или лорд Корвус переоценил тебя, — мученически вздохнул Тесей. Генри сунул ему в руку стакан с бренди.

— Ничего не могу поделать с животным магнетизмом Шоу, мы умеем очаровывать даже таких угрюмых типов.

— Мне кажется, мы что-то упускаем, — пробормотал Тесей в бренди, проигнорировав мой реверанс фамильному магнетизму.

— Может, Лите известно что-нибудь?

— Не знаю, я не могу с ней поговорить. Она заперлась у себя в комнате и не хочет никого видеть.

— Возможно, юный Корвус смог бы нас просветить, сэр.

— И как ты себе это представляешь, Генри? «Привет, Корвус, не знаешь, почему твой отец согласился на мою с Литой помолвку?» Откуда ему знать?

— Нет, ты прав, Генри. — Тесей приободрился. — Пожалуйста, продолжай.

— Благодарю, сэр. Боюсь, что неверно истолковал мысль. Конечно же, нам не придется допрашивать юного лорда. Перед ужином мне представилась возможность познакомиться с гувернером юного Корвуса. Вы будете удивлены, но прислуга слышит много больше, чем полагают хозяева. Мы могли бы спросить у него.

— Что же, Генри, веди сюда этого гувернера.

Гувернером оказался некто мистер Персиваль Грейвз. Не буду утомлять вас очередным диалогом, подведу лишь итог того, что нам удалось узнать. А узнали мы следующее: лорд Корвус действительно присматривал для Литы женихов, причем уже давно. Тут и всплыла история с моим отцом.

Несколько лет назад, когда лорд Корвус крупно поссорился с мистером Шоу, дом бурлил, как осиный рой. По утверждению моего отца, лорд Корвус собирался приобрести часть акций, а заодно и влияния, в его газете, которую, в интересах семьи, не стану называть, ограничусь лишь тем, что это ежедневное издание с большими тиражами, крайне популярное среди джентльменов в Сити. В силу причин непреодолимой силы, как любят писать в умных документах, возникло непонимание между г-ном Л и г-ном Ш.

Мой отец, слишком жадный до денег, проигнорировал цель лорда Корвуса вложиться в развитие газеты и получать с доходов процент. Также он подумывал выдать Литу за меня, тем самым увеличив эту процентную ставку. Если вы что-то поняли в этой перипетии, искренне рад за вас, потому что сам смыслю в этом так же много, как в работах Спинозы.

В сущности мне и делать ничего не требовалось, я мог бы восседать за ужином молчаливым исполином, и меня бы все равно обручили с Литой даже после того, как мой отец назвал лорда Корвуса напыщенным болваном. Чисто из принципа и мести.

Именно за подобный подход его и считают человеком беспринципным. И напыщенным болваном тоже, пожалуй. Но куда только не вложишь деньги, чтобы получить деньги.

— Значит, надежды нет, — печально вздохнул Тесей, когда Грейвз, откланявшись, покинул нас. Он пил уже второй стакан. — Лучше бы я ехал в Лестрейндж-холл один.

Это было очень точным замечанием, подводящим итог вечера.

— Осмелюсь высказать теорию, сэр, что теперь вам придется совершить нечто вопиющее, чтобы запятнать свою честь в глазах лорда Корвуса, если деловая хватка в нем преобладает над здравым смыслом.

— Нечто вопиющее, — всплеснул я руками, упав в кресло. — Что может быть более вопиющим, чем женить свою дочь на человеке, чей отец назвал тебя напыщенным болваном? Я мог бы явиться на завтрак в травяной юбке и сплясать танец коренных жителей Америки, но думаю, даже это не пошатнуло бы его убеждения.

— Думаю, нет, сэр. Однако полагаю, что ответ вы найдете в кабинете лорда Корвуса.

— В кабинете?

— Мне довелось слышать краем уха от служанки лорда Корвуса, что он трепетно относится к содержимому своего стеклянного шкафа, где хранятся урны с прахом его покойных жен.

До нас с Тесеем не сразу дошел весь ужас злодейского замысла Генри.

— Нет! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я надругался над покойными?

— Боюсь, сэр, что в этом мире осталось мало вещей, надругательство над которыми тронуло бы ледяную душу лорда Корвуса.

— Это слишком изощренно даже для тебя, Генри.

— Благодарю, сэр.

— Закажи на утро билеты до Лондона, мы не останемся на завтрак.

— Сейчас же этим займусь, сэр.

Эта круговерть событий и полученных знаний и привела меня с утра в кабинет лорда Корвуса Ледяное Сердце, чтобы обсудить грядущую помолвку, которая после падения шкафа должна была провалиться с треском и грохотом разбивающихся стекол.

Обменявшись доброутречными пожеланиями, лорд проводил меня в свой Федеральный резервный банк Лестрейндж-холла. Мой взгляд метнулся по кабинету в поисках шкафа, который обнаружился заточенным между окон напротив письменного стола. Он казался довольно неустойчивым для резвого толчка регбиста, сбивающего с ног соперника.

— Знайте, мистер Шоу, и не обольщайтесь на свой счет, — не слишком благополучно начал лорд Корвус. — Я не считаю вас самой удачной партией для моей дочери. Но вы кажетесь мне вполне надежным человеком.

— Прямо как этот шкаф. — Я ткнул пальцем в вышеназванный предмет мебели.

— Прошу прощения?

— Это ваши награды, полученные в Итоне? — Я нетвердой походкой приблизился к шкафу, гадая, как бы устроить разрушение менее деликатно. Кубок за успехи в учебе находился полкой выше урн покойных жен лорда Корвуса. «Лорена» и «Кларисса», прочел я. Во всяком случае теперь мне известны имена будущих пострадавших.

— Прошу вас, осторожнее, мистер Шоу! — взмолился лорд Корвус и даже поднялся в кресле, когда я запнулся о персидский ковер с толстым ворсом.

— Ничего, не переживайте, со мной все хорошо, — обнадежил я.

По правде, хорошо мне не было. Я чувствовал подступающую тошноту. Так что если меня вывернет на ковер, будет тоже неплохо. Не столь разрушительно, но довольно омерзительно.

— Красивый кубок, — я тянул время, не зная, как подступиться к шкафу. Нас разделял буквально фут. Я уже думал, не похлопать ли мне по-приятельски шкаф по корпусу, даже протянул руку…

Оглушительному грохоту в дверь вторил грохот разбитых стекол, когда я испуганно взмахнул руками, точно ветряная мельница. Хваленый ковер не сумел смягчить падения.

— Телеграмма для мистера Шоу! — громко объявил под дверью Генри.

У лорда Корвуса задергался глаз.

— Мистер Шоу…

Через полчаса мы уже ожидали экспресс до Лондона на перроне станции Уиттерби.

— Знаешь, Генри, я еще легко отделался, — печально протянул я, пытаясь забыть цветистые выражения лорда Корвуса, самым невинным из которых было «криворукий идиот».

— Полностью с вами согласен, сэр, — с кривой полуулыбкой подтвердил Генри. — Должен отметить, что мистер Скамандер очень кстати проявил инициативу, вызвавшись помочь устранить повреждения и спасти бесценный прах покойных леди. Кажется, лорд Корвус в тот момент был слишком занят обуревавшими его эмоциями.

— И не говори! Зато какая история! Будет что рассказать маленькому Лэнгдону Скамандеру, когда все закончится. Кстати, Генри, когда мы прибудем в Лондон…

— Да, сэр?

— Направь от меня цветы новоиспеченным мистеру и миссис Скамандер.


End file.
